DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE (CORE C)- PROJECT SUMMARY The Data Management and Statistical Core will support the other cores in the Wisconsin ADRC Center by: (1) providing and maintaining quality protocol and data management for projects affiliated with the Wisconsin ADRC; (2) providing comprehensive statistical support (including study design, implementation, data analysis, and methodology development) to all projects associated with the Wisconsin ADRC; (3) working with NACC to create a smooth and efficient exchange of data and to collaborate with other ADRCs, ADCCs, and AD researchers; and (4) providing a biomedical computing infrastructure and services for projects affiliated with the Wisconsin ADRC. The Data Management and Statistical Core will also maintain tracking systems for scheduling and prioritizing study participants and biospecimens for the Clinical, Neuropathology, and Imaging Study Cores, tracking biospecimen inventory and requests for distributions for Neuropathology and Administrative Cores, tracking data requests and distributions for the Administrative Core and scheduling and prioritization of data management and statistics activities. The Core will continue to provide expert statistical assistance with design and analysis to Wisconsin ADRC investigators and pilot project applicants as well as continue to collaborate nationally with investigators at other ADRCs. It will continue its leadership in software development in the area of research subject scheduling and elsewhere, and in advanced image uploading to NACC. It will continue to develop advanced statistical methodology for the design and analysis of clinical trials in AD and the analysis of specialized cognitive outcomes.